Shopping Wars
by mylilpony28
Summary: So maybe Arthur's punk 'phase' wasn't a phase. What happens when Arthur meets the new Armani store clerk? What happens when he falls hard? And what Happens when that Armani clerk falls in love with the edgy Hot Topic worker? Maybe opposites really do attract. Punk!England FrUk


Arthur walked into the back of the store and grabbed his lanyard. Throwing it around his neck he reaches down and grabs one of the several boxes he had to unpack. He huffs under his breath and shuffles his Monster headphones back over his ears, carefully situating them over the several piercings that lined his earlobe. He lifts the heavy books and walks out into the store he cuts on the lights and begins to unpack the many band shirts.

The back door opens and in steps a very hungover Prussian. "You're late." Arthur snaps pushing off one side of his headphones. The obnoxious Prussian laughs. "I'm not late your early." The Brit rolls his eyes. "Just get the damn store ready." He groans.

It was the weekend and not only that but spring break was next week. This meant several punk teens like himself would be crowding the store to buy over priced fandom related bathing suits. He had been eyeing the doctor who swim trunks himself. Too bad he couldn't swim.

Once the boxes were unpacked he stood up and unlocked the store itself. He then removes his headphones and runs his hands through his messy blonde and red hair. Arthur turns on the stereo system and then grabs a stool to sit behind the check out counter. He huffs and brushes the dirt off of his prized doctor who tee and leather jacket. His red skinny jeans were almost as obvious as his Union Jack converse.

He closes his eyes for a few and melts into the music now blasting from the stereos. The mall had just opened and he was hoping for a little bit of down time before every punk kid in the DC district came rushing in.

Just as he thought his down time didn't last very long. Soon the store was crowded with loud and excited teens. He did his job accordingly. It wasn't until almost noon when things got interesting. One of his friends, Lukas, had entered the store with his boyfriend. Arthur and Lukas chatted for awhile before he left to take Matthias to Dairy Queen. Then after Arthur's cousin Alfred entered. Like Arthur, Alfred also worked at the mall. He was one of the cashiers at McDonalds. Under his uniform was his usual marvel tee. The two were alike but also polar opposites.

They both decided to meet together for lunch. Alfred's brother Matthew also joined them. He worked at one of the three Starbucks In the mall. Arthur couldn't recall which though. They all sat together in the mall food court.

"So then I told him-" Arthur blocked out Alfred then. He was tired of his annoying hero stories. Apparently so was Matthew.

Arthur had begun to day dream. Something he was known for doing. While lost in his own little world he was brought out by the loud noise of someone clearing their throat. He blushes slightly. "Yeah?" He turns noticing his cousins staring at him.

"See somethin' ya like?" Alfred winks and nods towards the direction of where he had been staring. His face reddens as he looks back in that direction. In the window was a very lovely woman. Too bad Arthur wasn't attracted to them. "That's the new Armani Express store…" Matthew whispers softly.

Armani? Arthur's scoffs. "Who really shops at Armani?" He rolls his eyes when his eyes suddenly catch a new figure. At first he almost mistaken it for another woman. That was until he noticed the nice light grey suit and soft blue undershirt. His eyes had widened slightly as he took in the store clerk. From a distance he could see those lovely finely pressed clothes and the man's soft blond locks that were tied back in a lose ponytail. He had a foreign and dignified air to him. Arthur almost doubt he wasn't the owner himself. With a flip of that flaxen ponytail mystery man was gone. The Brit sat in awed silence before quickly shrugging it off. "Dude, next time you check out a guy, try not to look so desperate." Alfred mutters under his breath.


End file.
